


Disconnected Flower

by Doradoshadow



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: 32S, Blood and Injury, Comfort, Death, Everyone is Dead, Introspection, M/M, NieR: Automata Spoilers, Nier: Automata - Freeform, One Shot, Retrieve the Confidential Intel, Sad Ending, Spoilers, Tragedy, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doradoshadow/pseuds/Doradoshadow
Summary: Una historia sobre el posible destino de 32S y el androide de la resistencia que lo reparó, procedente de la misión recuperación de datos confidenciales (Retrieve the Confidential Intel), y también basado en lo encontrado en el archivo Caja negra (Top Secret Black Box).
Relationships: Unnamed Resistance member (Retrieve the Confidential Intel)/32S





	Disconnected Flower

**Author's Note:**

> NFCS=Near Field Combat System (Sistema de combate cercano).

Cuando abrí mis ojos lo primero que percibí fue la voz de detección del sistema sobre algunos errores en mi capacidad vocal y de procesamiento del lenguaje para la comunicación, supe entonces que no podría corregirlo, era incapaz de conectarme al servidor, extraño, y en medio de la desolada arena flotando en el aire un análisis rápido concluyó que era incapaz de conseguir los materiales necesarios para realizar la reparación respectiva de mis circuitos dañados.

Me encontraba acostado en un edificio destruido y desnivelado, una parte enorme de la pared de la estancia se encontraba caída de lo que en algún momento fue un muro normal, y entre el hoyo se dejaba entrever la arena del desierto y lo que parecía una colina por la que ocasionalmente caía sílice brillante en forna de flujo constante, reflejaba viciosamente los rayos intensos del Sol entre las varillas de metal retorcido de la pared.

La temperatura era alta como se esperaría de un sitio donde la arena predominaba, poco ideal comparado al estándar medioambiental donde se localizaban los campamentos de los androides.

Mis puños se cerraron en los guantes del uniforme de YoRHa, tratando de probar un poco la movilidad de mi cuerpo sólo para encontrar debajo de mi algo parecido a tela azul, estaba salpicada de formas redondeadas amarillas. Olía a aceite, a metal, y era demasiado delgada para ser usada para algo más que un trapo. Podía ver a través de ella el suelo fisurado y polvoriento, viejo.

Un hombre arrodillado a mi lado, de cabello corto, reducido al ras en su capa inferior me miraba con ojos expectantes mientras apretaba en sus manos lo que reconocí como herramientas y piezas de mi cuerpo.

—Oh, parece que funcionó ¿Puedes oírme?

Hubo una breve pausa entre su pregunta y mi respuesta, confundido aún por la situación, de no tener a la vista al comandante a cargo y en cambio únicamente a un androide común, probablemente de la resistencia.

—Sssssiiii.  
Me desagradó la voz que salió de mi unidad vocal. Aunque me tomaba un tiempo era capaz responder con el añadido de una entonación extraña producto de los daños de mi cuerpo. Mi sistema reconoció aún más problemas conforme tomaba más consciencia, el NFCS caía de manera intermitente o eso determinó parte del análisis de arranque, y algunos nervios no servían a nivel epitelial, el dorso de mi mano izquierda, la zona superior del cuero cabelludo, parte de mi nariz… daba una sensación entraña que parte de mis mejillas fueran acariciadas por la brisa llena de arena, pero que mi nariz no experimentara la misma sensación era raro, artificial.

_[1042 horas aproximadamente, Ruinas de la Ciudad, modelo 32S de YoRHa operativo]._

—32S ¿Todo está correcto?

La suavidad de su voz me puso los pelos de punta.

No, no lo estaba, o eso quería decir, y aunque reconocí mi nombre, es decir 32S, y me reconocía a mi mismo como un miembro de YoRHa y como un androide modelo escáner no entendía la situación, no comprendía que hacía en el desierto, ni siquiera entendía que hacía operando en un cuerpo tan malogrado. Lo único que lograba inferir era que había sido reparado, o quizás puesto en marcha por el miembro de la resistencia ante mi; más allá de ello no recordaba nada previo a aquella inicialización, si era un androide de YoRHa que anteriormente había sido creado en el búnker (como el resto de mis pares) ¿Donde estaban mis memorias previas a la reparación de los daños que ya exponía mi cuerpo?

No dejaba de repasar lo poco que poseía. ¿Era una unidad YoRHa? Sí, ¿Escaneador? Sí, ¿Averiado? Si, actualmente y aparentemente con un arranque iniciado en el desierto.

¿Luego de eso? Nada, mi información llegaba hasta allí basado en los datos que disponía, no poseía misiones activas aparentemente, y contaba con los comandos básicos que cualquier androide tendría, con el añadido que era imposible establecer comunicación con el servidor de YoRHa al que debería estar conectados tan naturalmente los androides del búnker.

Ansioso y abrumado ante tantos factores desconocidos, decidí responder a su pregunta negando con la cabeza, luego señalé con mi dedo enguantado lo que sería mi laringe si fuera humano, y en mi caso el sistema vocal.

Aún así en medio de la confusa situación, él sonrió, al parecer complacido, y acarició mi cabeza con lo que determiné era amabilidad (¿Dulzura?).

No podía sentir su tacto.

—Bienvenido, 32S.

Aunque no sentí su tacto fui capaz de percibir su peso leve, como si acariciara a un ser orgánico que se puede reventar si aplicaras demasiada fuerza.

Sus palabras fueron tan dulces que me confundieron.

En primer lugar sentí una oleada de incomodidad al estar inmerso en una situación de la que no sabía nada, luego vino un desagrado considerable hacia el androide al percibir tanto aprecio a pesar de que era un desconocido, como si yo ignorara algo que él no; en último lugar un sentimiento difícil de describir me embargó cuando sus dedos acariciaron mi cabeza con lentitud y cuidado, como si de verdad de preocupara por mi bienestar.

Probablemente mi rostro no era muy alegre, tenía muchas preguntas y físicamente era incapaz de formular ninguna de manera clara de momento.

No supe si él leyó esas emociones en mi expresión o no, pero se levantó del suelo y me dio la espalda, se dirigió a un estante metálico al final de la habitación derruida para acomodar algunas de las piezas que tenía entre sus manos.

Pude escuchar un suspiro leve, de algo que parecía alivio.

—Me alegro de que haya funcionado—hizo una leve pausa mientras acomodaba unos cuantos tornillos prístinos y algunos dispositivos sencillos.

Se volvió hacia mi dirección nuevamente con una pose ridícula, con sus manos en su cintura, y sobre su cabeza recién note lo que parecía la punta de una hermosa lanza negra, ya desgastada en la extensión de su cuerpo y en su punta aparentemente afilada. Sobre su extremo brillaba la luz propia de su modelo, incluso estando dentro de aquel edificio derruido.

Era una lanza tipo 40. Los leves tonos verde agua, y la forma de su mango me hicieron llegar a aquella conclusión, al parecer una con un buen uso dado a las considerables marcas de dedos y rasguños a lo largo de su extensión.

Me hizo preguntarme que hacía un androide de la resistencia con la lanza último modelo YoRHa.

—Espero que no sea demasiado tarde—dijo con una sonrisa terriblemente cálida—Soy Tsubaki, solía pertenecer a la resistencia.

Su expresión, y su lenguaje corporal me relajaron casi de inmediato mientras mi procesador y circuitos probablemente leían todo aquello como señales de no hostilidad, pero el lado analítico inherente de mi modelo me impidió relajarme del todo, especialmente en la parte donde aclaraba que ya no era un miembro de la resistencia.

_¿Qué quieres decir con que “solías”? Todos los androides nacemos para pelear contra las máquinas y traer gloria a la humanidad, si no peleamos nuestra existencia, al servicio de los humanos, carece de sentido y de propósito._

—Imagino que tienes muchas preguntas, pero preferiría que te concentraras en otras cosas. Te reparé, pero no soy un modelo especializado en la tecnología ni en el tratamiento médico, si detectas algún error, además del de tu sistema vocal y tu sistema NFCS, no dudes en avisarme y quizás podamos arreglarlo… y de nuevo… bienvenido a casa, 32S.

Se acercó y de nuevo acarició mi cabeza con cuidado, mientras despeinaba un poco mi cabello negro.

Desde el borde de la abertura, sólo podía ver el cielo y la incandescente arena, extendiéndose hacia el horizonte.

Gruñí con pesar.

* * *

_[—Anuncio: Fisura en la caja negra detectada]_

Sumergido.

El agua se sentía más fría de lo que debería, probablemente por la vegetación circundante, pero era agradable.

Los androides no necesitaban baños, si se le daba mantenimiento adecuado al cuerpo entonces no habría de qué preocuparse incluso en el hosco desierto, y las reparaciones y medidas de conservación necesarias eran posibles hasta cierto punto con las herramientas que poseía Tsubaki en su asentamiento.

Podía escuchar el lejano rumor ahogado bajo el agua del chapoteo de su caña cada vez que la lanzaba sobre la superficie cristalina para sacar un nuevo pez.

No entendía porque se enfrascaba pescando, y la última vez que le había preguntando su respuesta se había anexado a la necesidad de repuestos. No entendía la relación entre una cosa y la otra, y aunque me interesaba, era difícil sólo expresar mis dudas y saciar mi curiosidad cuando no podía hablar de manera clara.

Más importante, odiaba el sonido que salía de mi sistema vocal, y por lo tanto evitaba hablar si era posible.

El Sol se colaba prístinamente entre el agua, y las hojas de la vegetación sobre el oasis proyectaba una sombra potente que entrecortaba luz y sombra sobre mi rostro, si flotaba más adelante mis ojos eran cubiertos de luz, si vagaba un poco más por allá las figuras truncadas de las hojas me dejaban ver como las puntas de las plantas no se tocaban entre si, dejando un poco de paso a la luz.

—Probablemente haya _“otro yo”_ por allí...

El _“yo”_ aquí, arrancado de su letargo por Tsubaki, formado por un conjunto de chips mal alineados sólo era un boceto que se desdibujaba del arquetipo 32S que alguna vez fue el androide muerto que encontró el hombre que cuidaba de mi.

El hombre que decidió que era bueno crear una _“familia”_ con un androide escaneador muerto.

Pero para empezar ¿Qué era una familia?

Sumergido debajo del agua, mientras veía como sutiles burbujas de agua se escapaban de mi boca hizo que esa pregunta viniera naturalmente ante las palabras del androide cuando desperté.

Él quería una familia, por eso me había reparado, a mi, este cuerpo defectuoso que alguna vez estuvo muerto, que era incapaz de hablar y sentir correctamente, este cuerpo roto que incluso había comprometido su caja negra, y estos chips que apenas formaban sutilmente el boceto que era 32S.

Pero _yo_ no era 32S, no era aquel escaneador que había muerto. Mis memorias, mi _"yo"_ se había perdido en el lugar donde probablemente él había recuperado este cuerpo. 32S había muerto, y este androide escaneador de YoRHa no era más que las bases de arranque de un esquema, que además no era más que un conjunto de daños.

Por ello no tan era extraño que probablemente existiera por allí un 32S formado con los recuerdos de la copia de seguridad del búnker con un cuerpo nuevo sin daños, un 32S completo con sentido de sí mismo, con recuerdos, con desagrados y apegos, un 32S poniendo su cuerpo en primera línea en la lucha contra las máquinas.

¿Pero qué sentido tenía crear una "familia" para Tsubaki, cuando ni siquiera tenia sentido de mí mismo? ¿De mi propia existencia? ¿O de qué era una familia en sí misma?

Él probablemente ni siquiera consideró eso, todo lo que él necesitaba era un lugar a cuál volver, a alguien que dependiera de él y que le diera sentido al vórtice de muerte donde estaba involucrado como androide miembro de la resistencia, en la guerra fútil contra las formas de vida mecánicas.

Es decir, una muñeca rota que no pudiera dejarlo.

Él probablemente estaba feliz que mi NFCS me hiciera inadecuado para la batalla (aún más de lo que ya me hacía inconveniente mi modelo) y además me hiciera absolutamente inservible para acompañarlo a conseguir repuestos, probablemente estaba feliz de que fuera incapaz de conectarme al servidor del búnker y recibir las actualizaciones necesarias para seguir operando hackeos de manera relativamente segura contra las máquinas.

Y probablemente estaba feliz de que mi pierna se hubiera llenado de arena, haciéndome inútil para caminar.

Floté amargado entre el agua, con al fin mi rostro asomándose en la superficie del agua, sin mi visor. Era gracioso, pensé, que hubiera acabado con globos oculares azules de diferente tonalidad ¿Hasta mis ojos me habían sido arrancados por las máquinas hasta acabar en aquel miserable estado? ¿Cuanto pudo haber sufrido mi otro yo, el anterior 32S, antes de apagarse definitivamente? ¿Y qué pensaría ese 32S de encontrarse solo flotando, lejos de la batalla, siendo usado como una mascota?

Una mascota lejos de la batalla, una que ya no tiene que lidiar con escaramuzas donde arranquen sus ojos, probablemente mientras aún esté vivo.

—Pst. Thairy, hora de irnos.

Mientras lo escuchaba caminar a través del agua del oasis, vi como sus brazos sostenían un pez grande y extraño con cuernos de escarabajo, y unas cuantas arowanas. Las escamas del pez con cuernos estaban llenas de puntos blancos, y el Sol se resbalaba de una forma maravillosa encima de su rugosa superficie, podía ver como la luz se reflejaba suavemente en cada uno de las placas gruesas que le recubrían, como simplemente los colores se descomponían sobre la textura.

_Era maravilloso._

_No tener mis ojos siendo extraídos de mi rostro cuando aún estaba con vida._

_Y ser capaz de sólo pasar el tiempo de aquella manera, viendo los peces, sintiendo la temperatura del agua._

_¿Cómo cuestiones tan insignificantes como aquellas podrían cobrar sentido de una manera tan maravillosa?_

_¿Por qué de pronto la cantidad de puntos blancos sobre el cuerpo del pez eran importantes? ¿O por qué era importante la expresión de Tsubaki llena de satisfacción? O incluso ¿Cómo la luz se dispersaba de una manera tan maravillosa sobre su cabello a contraluz?_

Recordé la tela que él había usado para no dejarme yacer en el piso polvoriento de nuestro refugio. Translúcida y cubierta de círculos, justo como la piel del pez escarabajo que sostenía.

Mis labios se curvaron suavemente en una sonrisa.

Asentí a sus palabras mientras me levantaba y me preguntaba como era posible que un pez desarrollara semejante estructura en su cuerpo, similar a un exoesqueleto de quitina de un insecto, y cómo era curioso ver el cambio en la forma en la que se reflejaba la luz en las escamas y como lo hacía en su coraza, difuminada, continua.

Él empacó el botín en unas alforjas de cuero mal curado de su propia mano, y mientras extendía su mano para que subiera al cerdo con colmillos, me di cuenta de lo inamovible de aquel mundo.

Si Tsubaki y yo sólo viviéramos de esa forma entonces nada cambiaría nunca, ni el tiempo, ni él, ni yo.

En aquel planeta donde el la luz y el tiempo había dejado de discurrir en forma de rotación planetaria…

¿Que tan maravilloso sería?

* * *

Mientras me sujetaba a él por la parte trasera de su espalda y sus ropas, y trataba de afianzar mis piernas a los costados del cerdo, él empezó a hablar con voz tranquila:

—El desierto no es un buen lugar para vivir, lo sé, pero es lo más lejano a otros androides, y aunque hay maquinas...

No supe a que venía aquello, llevábamos ya cierto tiempo viviendo juntos en aquel hosco ecosistema, era cuan menos extraño que de pronto el tema se le hiciera algo relevante para conversar; dejó la frase al aire, pude ver como volteaba su cabeza hacia algún lugar lejano, probablemente sus propias memorias. Quise saber a donde iban sus pensamientos, pero lamentablemente aquello era imposible, tenía que conformare con la visión de sus ojos vagando entre la arena, de su bufanda casi translúcida bailando con el viento del desierto y de su espalda más ancha que mi cuerpo resaltando en la vanguardia con suavidad.

Noté como sus brazos también trataban de sujetarse con fuerza del animal mientras este daba pasos decididos que se hundían en la arena de manera casi tambaleante por el terreno; no era el único al parecer que pensaba que estaba a punto de caer, era evidente solo con ver la forma en la que sus dedos trataban de sujetarse de la carne marrón del animal.

Preocupante.

Cada vez que tenía que montar en aquel animal tenía la misma preocupación sobre caer por accidente, ser aplastado y morir debajo de las pezuñas del animal, o en todo caso tenía la impresión imaginaría perturbadora del lomo del animal partiéndose por el peso de Tsubaki y el mío. Los androides no era ligeros aunque este fuera un cerdo gigante.

Mis pensamientos vagaban con frecuencia, pero fui consciente del silencio y de la ausencia de mi respuesta a sus palabras, entonces hice un pequeño sonido de afirmación tratando de aseverar su punto, lo entendía por supuesto, pues la arena se colaba entre los recovecos del cuerpo y las piezas, era difícil limpiar y al mismo tiempo era fácil ser dañado por la fineza implacable de la arena y el sílice, lo peor de todo aquello era como el mismo polvo simplemente lo llenaba todo sin misericordia por las preocupaciones de un androide, ni siquiera para la de los pocos seres orgánicos que existían en los alrededores, o siquiera para las formas de vida mecánicas que también parecían rondar en el desierto.

La conversación murió con mi única afirmación sosa, una leve tristeza flotó en mi, yo no podía mantener conversaciones adecuadamente, e incluso Tsubaki parecía profundamente sumido en alguna remembranza del pasado inalcanzable para mi.

¿Por qué?

A pesar de que estaba palpando su cuerpo ligeramente en aquel momento me mosqueó un poco lo que sentí como distancia entre él y yo, distancia que no supe comprender ¿Qué sentido había en percibir distancia cuando nuestras manos se rozaban?

—¿...pOr quéeEe…? ¿Cómo, cÓMo unnnNnn ceeeeeerRRrrrrdo pUEdeeeee cArrrrrrrrrgAr másssssssssss de 300 ki-ki-ki?

Mi voz se cortó sin terminar la palabra “kilogramos”.

Me arrepentí en el mismo momento en que abrí la boca, y sentí un profundo desagrado ante el sonido emitido por mi sistema vocal. Maldije mi existencia llena de daños y carente de sentido en aquel desierto dorado.

—Creo que en realidad sería aproximadamente 296 kilos, casi 297 kilogramos, tu modelo es algo más ligero que el mío—ladeó su cabeza—Sé que ya te lo dije, pero no tengo problemas escuchando tu voz, es raro que me hables, pero me hace feliz cuando lo haces.

Dudé de sus palabras ante mi razonamiento sobre su idea de “familia” y de una casa de muñecas, él no ocupaba que yo, 32S, tuviera realmente personalidad o charlara con él, probablemente sólo requería que existiera llanamente.

No me reflejaba en esos ojos.

¿Entonces por qué hablarle?

No lo sabía. Era estúpido.

Y aún así la calidez que sentía en mis manos al sujetarlo mientras avanzábamos por aquel mar infinito de absoluto de color dorado con brillos dolorosos se esparcía hasta mi pecho en una sensación agradable que me hacía desear que durara para siempre incluso si era un sinsentido que atentaba contra la propia razón de existencia de los androides y de los androides YoRHa.

—Incluso así no habría problema, estos jabalíes son muy resistentes.

Incluso así, ¿300 kg no era demasiado?

Quise decir.

Su voz se apagó de nuevo, y entre el silencio del desierto sólo se podían escuchar las suaves y lentas pisadas del cerdo entre la arena con un ligero tono sedoso.

—T-t-t-t-zubaki.

Hice una pausa ante de proseguir.

—¿Por quéE… deberíAmos-deberÍAmos esTar lEjos de oTRos andROideS…?

Con un suave suspiro, movió la cabeza mirando hacia el cielo, podría ver su perfil de cerca enmarcado entre el azul infinito sin una sola nube.

—Hmmm…

Se hizo un profundo silencio sólo roto por las pisadas del animal, y luego de un momento que pensé que era una eternidad, antes de cruzar el umbral que conectaba el desierto con la zona residencial mientras volteaba su rostro hacia el frente, él habló.

—Perdí tantos camaradas… como debería decirlo…

Sus manos apretaron la carne del animal levemente, y el cuero de sus guantes chilló suavemente como un murmuro.

—Cuando pierdes a alguien valioso entonces lloras, es lo natural ¿No? Pero... ¿Qué deberías hacer cuando dejas de hacerlo? ¿Cuando dejas de incluso sentir algo a ver a tus camaradas ser destruidos uno tras otro?

—Me aterró la idea. Huí.

Un leve suspiro se escapó de sus labios.

Supe que quería decir algo, probablemente sobre mi, sobre la guerra, o incluso sobre sus camaradas, pero paró, y no dijo nada.

Sus ojos brillantes reflejaron un poco el Sol mientras miraba aún al horizonte.

Dolor.

Dolor que yo también sentí por alguna razón. Mi pecho se estrujo y sólo pude adelantar mi mano hacia la suya para que no se fuera a algún sitio lejano a donde no podría seguirlo.

En ese momento distante, la punta de nuestros dedos se encontraron cálidamente.

Volví a respirar en ese momento.

Sobre la arena brillante del desierto.

* * *

No sé cuando fui consciente de ello.

¿Fue en medio de esta vida artificial como un objeto que debe ser protegido y que es innecesario más allá de la función pasiva que cumplía para Tsubaki de _“familia”_? ¿O fue probablemente una broma del azar producto de los innumerables daños que poseía mi cuerpo?

Soy un androide escáner, los datos, el análisis deberían ser mi naturaleza, la curiosidad natural en nuestros modelos debería ser nuestro sentido de vida, pero en ese momento…

Lo único que sentía era la urgencia de atravesar a ese hombre con su lanza.

Oírlo gritar.

Retorcerse.  
No era un modelo B, ni siquiera era un androide estándar, pero sentía la urgencia devastadora de destrozar casi como un impulso sexual, y la premura por matar se hacía difícil de soportar, tan difícil como no respirar, tan difícil como tratar de herir un humano si aquello fuera físicamente posible.

Un deseo de algo que no debía ser inherente a mi, un androide, un modelo S. En mi cabeza se reproducía una y otra vez la sensación imaginada casi real de los nervios de mis manos sin guantes cubiertos de la sangre cálida, salpicando las yemas de mis dedos, del sonido de la piel sintética siendo desgarrada, de su voz rasgando el silencio del desierto.

Él ponía esa amable mano sobre mi cabeza y la acariciaba y entonces sentía que podía calmarme, pero el ansia nunca se disipaba.

Él colocaba esa amable mano sobre mi cabeza y la acariciaba, sin saber que una parte de mi deseaba desesperadamente hacerle daño y destruirlo, junto todo lo que tenía cerca, reducirlo a un puré bermellón.

Incluso cuando sentía que podía confiar en él, incluso nuestra seguridad en la horrible arena, entre los ojos rojos de las máquinas…

Yo sólo deseaba.

Desear.

...¿Cuando empecé a…?

_Las emociones no están permitidas._

Pero sólo era un recuerdo lejano, desempolvado entre la arena del tiempo, entre la bruma de errores en mi memoria, ¿Cómo podría ser posible?

Este 32S que es sólo un esbozo no debería recordar su vida anterior, así qué…

¿Por qué recordaba a White? ¿Por qué a aquella mujer de pelo y capucha roja en la distancia mientras era rodeado de máquinas?

El dolor detrás de mi cabeza, de mis ojos siendo arrancados mientras aún estaba consciente.

Mi POD ya no existía para comunicarme sobre mis cambios a nivel fisiológico, pero no lo necesitaba para saber que mi pulso estaba elevado, que sudaba entre mi piel sintética, y que la nube de emociones que sentía se empezaban a arremolinar dentro de mi de una manera tan turbia que sentía la urgencia de rasgar mi pellejo hasta que se detuviera.

La cara de Tsubaki cambió de manera repentina, de su suavidad a una preocupación palpable, entonces tomó mi muñeca, como si adivinara lo que estaba pensando y sintiendo.

—Detente—hizo una pausa mientras al parecer analizaba la situación, con unos ojos serios que nunca había observado en él, y mientras aún sostenía mi muñeca, en su espalda veía la lanza con la que solía cargar siempre, sobresaliendo de manera silenciosa.

No pude procesar la marea de sentimientos que me golpeó de una manera tan intensa. Pero supe que si él seguía sosteniéndome de aquella manera lo mataría de una u otra forma.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó casi por instinto de manera violenta ante el impulso y el pensamiento de no querer dañarlo, y lo único que hice fue mover violentamente mi brazo y empezar a chillar palabras de las que ni siquiera podía seguir el ritmo para procesar, que añadido con mi voz quebrada sonaban lejos de nuestros modelos a alcanzar, humana

—Suelta-me, suelta-me, sueltAA-MEEEE.

Le pegué una bofetada con mi brazo libre que mandó a volar mi guante y posteriormente cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo, mi mano dolía, sólo por un pequeño instante vi su rostro lleno de confusión por el repentino golpe que resonó de manera poderosa entre el silencio del desierto; mientras él seguía en shock y con lo último que me quedaba de raciocinio me voltee y corrí para arrojarme a una varilla de acero que sobresalía de un bloc de concreto roto de la pared de aquel sitio ruinoso al cuál llamábamos campamento, y entonces de aquella manera acabar aquel violento impulso que no iba a tener fin hasta que matara a Tsubaki o a mi mismo.

_No quería eso._

_La destrucción era aterradora, ya no existía el búnker, ¿A donde iría “yo”?_

_Mis memorias, el actual 32S._

_Pero era más aterradora la idea de ver a Tsubaki muerto, era más aterradora la idea de hacerle daño y no poder evitarlo._

_Lo suficiente para paralizarme._

Aún así, sabía que no podría controlarme un instante más.

Lamentablemente, antes de que mi garganta llegara a probar el acero y terminar de destruir mi sistema vocal y con ello detener definitivamente mis movimientos, Tsubaki me jaló hacia él con una fuerza impresionante que nunca antes le había visto ejercer.

Era normal, yo sólo tenía el cuerpo roto de un androide escaneador, él era un androide originalmente perteneciente a la resistencia, no era raro que fuera físicamente más apto que yo, más pesado, alto y robusto.

Empecé a llorar.

Impotencia, dolor.

—... ¡Thairy….¡Thirty-two S, cálmate por favor!

De mi garganta sólo salieron chillidos incongruentes, poco humanos mientras me retorcía como un animal salvaje, el segundo guante que aún no se había caído de mi mano descendió, y mi visor también se aflojó después de todo el tiempo que llevaba mal amarrado.

Ojos de distinto color.

Una voz rota.

Un cuerpo que convulsionaba violentamente.

Los brazos de Tsubaki me sujetaron por debajo de mis hombros con la firmeza impresionante de una llave pensada a un cuerpo humanoide.

Mi visión se oscureció mientras sentía como mi cuerpo convulsionaba involuntariamente.

* * *

_Un abrazo entre tú y yo._

_Unido por esta lanza._

_Pero sin importar cuanto quiera moverla, no puedo._

_Se mueve hacia arriba mientras corta suavemente como la mantequilla la carne sintética del androide.  
Y la estancia se llena de sus gritos, profusos, dolorosos. Odio._

_Mientras todo se llena de rojo sintético._

_C_ _aen al suelo lagrimas feas teñidas de negro._

_Un tanque de combustible roto, probablemente._

_Probablemente de esta misma manera, rodeado de máquinas y con una desesperación silenciosa por estar en este vórtice de vida y muerte, murió el 32S inerte que encontró Tsubaki._

_Seguramente nunca encuentre palabras adecuadas para describir la expresión de Tsubaki, hermosa y retorcida por el dolor y la traición, le quiero tanto, pero aún así sólo deseo atravesar su cuerpo._

_Una y otra, y otra y otra vez._

_Aún así no entiendo el porqué en medio del silencioso desierto, donde normalmente sólo puede oírse el aullido del viento entre los edificios hundidos en la arena, escucho gritos que no pertenecen a Tsubaki, tan fuertes que sólo deseo que paren._

_Aunque sean mis propios gritos._

No había noche en la Tierra en aquel lado del continente desde hacía muchísimos años.

¿Detalles? No los sabía, sólo era un androide de YoRHa creado para el beneficio de la guerra entre la humanidad y las máquinas, ese era un detalle que no requería conocer.

Entonces ¿Por qué?

Todo se veía tan oscuro, y en medio de aquella oscuridad sólo podía vislumbrar débilmente luces rojas.

¿Podrían haber llegado por mis propios alaridos, que aún no dejaban de replicarse de mi propia garganta, máquinas? ¿O podrían simplemente haber llegado al escuchar los chillidos de Tsubaki y al detectar el líquido refrigerante rojo y el olor de su aceite?

Mis manos le dieron vuelta al arma grácialmente, sacándola del abdomen del androide con un sonido pegajoso y cortante. Un movimiento aprendido y copiado de Tsubaki.

Eso estaba bien.

Esto estaba bien.

Eso estaba bien.

No importaba que fuera.

Incluso si sólo era un trozo de metal.

Aún podía ser atravesado y cortado, y eso era suficiente.

Mi mente sólo estaba llena de una imperiosa necesidad de cortar, de mover esa lanza incluso si el resto de mis movimientos eran torpes como los de mi modelo S.

Por ello, quizás fue una broma del destino, un chiste del cambio equivalente que se estaba carcajeando de mí, de mi existencia como androide YoRHa.

Un leve movimiento del amasasijo a mis pies me detuvo de moverme.

Justo con esa mano que no pudo tocar nunca mi cabeza.

Sólo con una sensación sorda flotante.

Se movió suavemente y luego, supe que nunca más volvería a hacerlo.

Y aunque sabía que él ya no estaba vivo, mi cuerpo instintivamente trato de tomar su mano y en aquel mismo instante pude sentir como una lanza atravesaba mi garganta desde mi nuca.

Entonces otra lanza atravesó mi torso desde mi pecho.

El aire se escapó de mi boca, un grito ahogado de sorpresa.

El fluido congelante empezó a desparramarse por todo mi cuerpo donde las navajas sobresalían de la tela y la carne sintética rasgada, lo que más deparé en aquel momento de caos era en como mis ropas negras se hacían cada vez más oscuras que el tono original de la tela, allí donde veía los trozos de metal sobresalir.

Tosí bermellón mientras miraba como la lanza tipo 40 caía de mi mano. Esta, mi lanza, la lanza del 32S leal a YoRHa, a la humanidad, que había soltado antes de morir.

Ahhh.

¿Por qué tenía que acabar así?

Las memorias junto a Tsubaki me eran tan preciadas que quería llorar y gritar, recordaba los cortos momentos en el oasis, el agua, el camino hacia casa en el jabalí, el sílice brillante, la suavidad de sus dedos cuando limpió la arena de mi pierna unos días atrás… pero ahora lo poco que quedaba de mi sistema vocal estaba arruinado, atravesado por una lanza rústica de una forma de vida mecánica, era incapaz de decirle nada, e incluso si pudiera hacerlo no habría quien lo escuchara.

—De nuevo de la m-misma maldita m-manera.

No dije eso.

Yo no podía hablar.

De hecho ni siquiera podía recordar si había muerto así anteriormente mi otro yo.

Pero si hubiera podido quejarme, habría gritado con frustración aquellas palabras.

Habría metido mis uñas entre el cuello de metales y tornillos de aquella maldita máquina de color óxido, le habrá sacado sus desagradables ojos, e incluso si destruyera mi mano, lo habría golpeado una y otra y otra y otra vez hasta no dejar más que un amasijo de metal.

Si hubiera podido, hubiera gritado por la forma desagradable en la que había acabado Tsubaki por mi propia mano.

Y es que todo era tan injusto, yo no quería hacerle daño, pero él sólo yacía inmóvil y destrozado, su mano que se había movido tan ligeramente ya no reaccionaba.

Un sonido antinatural a la razón de ser de mi sistema vocal explotó de mi garganta, mientras sentía como una lanza más atravesaba mi espalda, antes de caer al suelo polvoriento de nuestra casa.

—T-tsu-bbbbbb-aaaaakkkkk-iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Pero no salió nada.

Sólo otro sonido parecido al del metal forzado chocando entre sí.

Si los humanos estuvieran en aquel momento en la Tierra, aquel sonido no sería nada semejante a ellos ni a la forma de sus voces, y sólo sería una vergüenza para la forma en que los androides estaban construidos a semejanza de los humanos.

Pero no podía hacer nada.

Otra lanza se encajo en mis manos para amarrarme en el piso y vi mi propia lanza encajarse en mi fosa antecubital izquierda.

Escupí palabras de odio hacia las máquinas, grité aunque mis gritos ya no fueran coherentes, escupí, rojo, y aunque lentamente veía como cada vez más las máquinas se cernían sobre mi, las maldije desde el fondo de mi corazón con lo que me quedaba de voz, con el fantasma de los recuerdos del viejo 32S, por Tsubaki.

El grupo redujo redujo su distancia sobre mí, aquella oscuridad entonces se hizo más profunda conforme las sombras redondeadas de aquellas máquinas se recortaban sobre mi cuerpo herido, y entonces, sin ninguna consideración levantaron sus toscas lanzas.

Con el poco raciocino que me quedaba, pude sentir algo parecido a malicia en el brillo de sus ojos rojos, una suerte de sonrisa, y antes que pudiera prepararme para ello empezaron a apuñalarme de manera inmisericorde.

No sólo una vez.

Una y otra vez.

Una y otra vez.

Una y otra vez.

Una y otra vez.

El sonido del metal chocando contra el metal, la carne, el sonido del chapoteo del líquido refrigerante llenando el silencio del desierto, mi cuerpo convulsionando involuntariamente con cada golpe y cada sensación.

Ellos lo sabían, donde golpearme con sus lanzas para no matarme de manera rápida.

Y entonces la sensación se repetía.

El dolor.

Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez.

Dolor, todo se llenó de dolor, incluso el odio y el ansia destructiva no eran más que dolor en mi cabeza nublada, una mezcla espesa como hiel oscura que no podía parar. Ni siquiera podía gritar.

No paraba, una y otra vez me apuñalaban con sus lanzas nauseabundas, dolía, dolía tanto.

Ya ni siquiera era capaz de ver el grupo reunido a mi alrededor. Me reí aunque ya no podía hacerlo.

Una vida miserable hasta el final.

Y entonces, temblando entre el frío y calor probablemente producto de la pérdida de funciones y la ausencia del líquido refrigerante, e incapaz de ver absolutamente nada, mi sistema y memoria lanzaron un último recuerdo aleatorio.

_Daños apilados. Daños apilados._

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué seguía operando?

Era lo último que me pregunté cuando vi entre las sombras entrecortadas del oasis la figura de Tsubaki, a pesar de que no debía ser capaz de ver absolutamente nada.

En el agua, pescando, sonriendo de manera tranquila y suave, una imagen cálida idílica que en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que no era más que una ilusión.

Mi pecho ardió. No sabía si era dolor, o si era calidez lo que se propagaba por mi cuerpo de una manera tan intensa al ver su figura despreocupada en el borde del lago, con sus pies entre el agua cristalina del oasis.

Cerca de él, a su lado luego de dar pasos tambaleantes al atravesar el agua fría, acarició mi cabeza mientras aún sostenía su caña. Al fin podría sentir el tacto de su mano, el peso suave sobre mi cabeza y la forma en la que me rozaba con cuidado... su calor. Era tan raro, aunque yo sabía que no debía poder percibir aquella mano.

—Ahh… Tsubaki… estoy tan feliz… de verte… de nuevo…

Tomando su mano por última vez, sonreí.

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente el androide que te encarga la misión no tiene nombre, la selección de su nombre viene del significado de la camelia, “Tsubaki”, en hanakotoba (lenguaje de las flores) la flor simboliza el “perecer con gracia” (entre otras cosas), un poco irónico y un chiste agrio para el final que le dió 32S; usé la temática de las flores debido a la existencia Zinnia, Anemone, Rose y Lily en algunas historias de otros androides en NieR.  
> Aún así, creo que es un mejor final (para Tsubaki) que el vórtice donde están atrapados los androides, trascender de su deber como androide.


End file.
